Intermission Minutes in Heaven girls only
by WritingExile
Summary: Party at The Felt mansion! You got invited and you're there with your BFF Sn0man! Now everyone's playing a game of chance...All night in Heaven with one of 22 guys! How bad could this be? Includes: The Felt, The Midnight Crew, and Team Sleuth! Rated T to be safe...rating may change later on!
1. Let's Get Started!

**WARNING**:

**You are able to choose who you want! But be in mind: NOT ALL PERSONALITIES ARE GOING TO BE YOUR HEADCANNON!**

**Sorry to disappoint! They'll be going up one by one, but keep in mind, I'm not doing this as a job! I have a life and School to get done!**

**THERE WILL BE 22 MEN TO CHOOSE FROM!**

* * *

You had just gotten to a party your friend Sn0man had invited you to that was taking place at The Felt Mansion. Of course you knew by heart everyone of the fifteen gang members would be there, but what you didn't know was The Midnight Crew and Team Sleuth were there too! This was going to be a disaster! You just knew it! But when you got there, nothing was on fire…and there wasn't any blood stains. _Weird…_You thought as you went to go mingle.

As the night went on, most, if not everyone was getting a little tipsy. Besides you, you don't drink. It's not your style. Someone suggested they play '7 minutes in Heaven' but with a twist. You had to spend the whole night with them. You were skeptical. Playing with a bunch of drunks was, in fact, a bad Idea. But you were roped in. Everyone picked a candy and tossed it into an extra hat. Eggs, bless his heart, passed the hat around. No one picked one…but you did!

You reached into the hat…


	2. Lemon Drops and Speedsters

You reached into the hat and pulled out a small roundish yellow treat that you recognized as a Lemon Drop. You liked the sour flavor in your mouth every time you got some at the store. "Hey, who put the Lemon Drop in he-" You didn't get to finish your sentence before you got whisked away and ended up in someone's room. You looked around and noticed, for one, how messy the room was. It's like this guy used the whole room as a hamper!

"Like what you see chickie?" You hear someone say as you're pinned to the bed. You scoff.

"I'd like it if you didn't call me that Itchy! That and your room could use a good cleaning!" You nag.

He laughed. "You've nagged me ever since you met me _. Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

You push him off of you and sit up. "I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like my brother!"

You've known Itchy your whole life. You've basically been friends ever since you moved to Midnight City. You still wonder why he hangs around you. Other then the fact you tolerated him since you were little. But you're a Dersian…and you're pretty sure he was a Prospitian. This is weird because your personalities don't match the standards for the two races.

"You know why I stay your friend _?" Itchy asked, looking away from you. He sounded almost sad. "Because I tolerate your bullshit?" You ask almost sarcastically. He looks angry. "Fuck you! I do it because I like you!" He said. "I liked you since we met at the park and you help Doze and I find his dumb bear."

This made you stop and think. _He's liked me for that long?!_ This made you feel bad. But then it made you think about what a comedian had once said about when a girl likes someone they're kind…but when a boy likes someone, they'll do everything in their power to hurt them! That's sort of what Itchy's done to you. He's thrown rocks at you, pushed you into a lamppost, and burned you. Your eyes widened. _Oh shit…he does like me!_ You fidget a little.

"You've liked me for that long? Even when you'd hurt me?" You looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at you and nodded.

"Yeah…when I'd dunk you in the water when we were at the pool or when I'd throw rocks at you."He shook his head with a smirk on his face. "I just wanted you to know how much I liked you."

You laughed. This made him angry. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped. You wipe an imaginary tear from your eye.

"I guess we're both pretty damn clueless." You rub the back of your head while you look away.

"You mean...you..."

"Yeah." You don't let him finish. "I don't know why, but when we first met, I felt like we'd always somehow find each other one way or another." You open your right hand, just barely noticing it was closed around the sour treat. You offered it back to the yellow-hatted Felt. "And I should have known it was you that put a lemon drop in here."

He chucked and took it, plopping it into his mouth. "Thanks _, but I think I know someone who likes these better then I do." You tilt your head. "Who?"

Before you could react, a pair of lips had locked yours into place and a tongue slid across your bottom lip. You were shocked, but allowed it to happen, closing your eyes and opening your mouth to let his tongue in. He kept the spit-covered treat on his tongue as he slid it into your mouth to deposit it on yours before pulling back. "You." He gave you his usual crooked smirk and a wink. You were a little shocked but knew somewhere deep down that it was supposed to happen. Your first kiss would be taken from you by a close friend. And Itchy was your closest.

You smiled back at him, swirling the Lemon Drop in your mouth, tasting a little coffee on it from being in his mouth, giving you a little jump to keep you awake for even longer. You hug him lovingly and he leans back to you two toppled over, further onto his bed. You were now on top and giggled again. "Are you always this nice to girls?" You ask.

He smiled and kissed you again. "Only to girls I like." You laid your head down, resting it on his chest. You remembered that everyone, excluding you, was drinking and getting drunk. You didn't want this moment to leave though so you close your eyes and regulate your breathing. As you start to fall asleep, you hear him shift. "_?" He asks.

"Yeah?" You reply as the treat disappears from your mouth, it was finally gone, but the taste still lingered.

"I love you."

You stretch up and kiss his jawline. "I love you too Itchy."

He smirks and waits for you to fall asleep before getting up. He held you in his arms as he got things ready. He slid you under his covers and kissed you once again before getting a head start on cleaning his room.


End file.
